


Second Life, Second Chances

by reckingstacks



Series: Dusk & Dawn [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckingstacks/pseuds/reckingstacks
Summary: In which Merle finds out Taako is dating a certain bounty hunter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lovingly titled "i dont have a title fuck off" in Simplenote so the title is only very very loosely relevant I GUESS? But it was too easy a choice and I'm too lazy to come up with something better because I just want to get this very unpolished drabble out into the world lol ok bye
> 
> (Putting it in the Dusk & Dawn series because... it... is related if only slightly. probably comes someplace else in the chronology of the series tho)

Merle is on his way into his room. Taako is on his way out of his. Merle notices the spiffy clothes and carefully-styled hair; Taako only bothers dressing himself up when he has a reason to.

"Hey, fancy pants," he ribs, shooting Taako a little smile. "You got a date or somethin'?"

"Sure do."

Merle stops, raising an eyebrow, and watches as Taako gives himself the once-over in the full-length mirror he insisted they hang beside the door.

"Oh yeah? Who is it? Anyone I know?"

"Kravitz."

There's silence, for a moment. Taako doesn't notice the wide-eyed stare Merle is giving him behind his back.

"Is-- Is that a joke?" It's always hard to tell with Taako.

"Nope." Taako smooths his hair back one final time and reaches to the coat rack for one of the numerous cloaks he keeps there - it's still, apparently, not all of them, and nobody doubts that for a second - pulling it over his shoulders. "Hey, I know the whole arm thing was real unfortunate, but you're doing fine, now, and he's a real nice guy when you get to know him. Good company. _Great_  to look at. Feels kinda dead and nasty to touch, but hey, you can't win every round. You should meet him some time. Properly, I mean." Taako finally turns to face Merle, and gives him a big, dumb smile, and Merle can't decide if he should trust him or not. "Look, if you paid close enough attention, you'd have realised this isn't the first time I've been out with him. Don't look so fuckin' freaked out, I promise I'm not going to wind up dead in a crater."

"Oh. Well. If, uh, if you're sure."

"Positive, homie." Taako turns and heads for the door, whipping his cloak dramatically as he goes. "Anyway, I've gotta go. Be good, look after Mags, don't let him set anything on fire." And then he's gone, the door clicking shut softly behind him.

Merle just stands there. He rubs his chin and tries to process what he just heard.

"Well, I'll be."

Sometimes, with Taako, it's hard to tell if he's oblivious or actually very, very clued in. Merle is a little worried, because of course he is; this is his friend, courting with the same power that tried to reap their souls as penance for deaths none of them even remember. It sounds crazy. It sounds _dangerous_. But Taako never did seem fazed much by danger. And, well, fuck, if anybody can charm their way out of a bad situation, it's him.

Maybe Merle can give the guy a second chance.


End file.
